happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady and The Tromp
Lady and The Tromp is an HTFF episode that marks the debut of Deb the spoiled brat with a heart of gold. Episode Roles Starring * Deb * Tromp Featuring * The Mole * Cash * Cadbury * Fatty and Chef Meow * Charity Plot The episode begins withe Deb in her house, putting on one of her disguises. Once it on, she sneaks out the backdoor of her home and walks to the town soup kitchen. There she finds Charity, Fatty and Chef Meow serving food to The Mole, Cash, Cadbury and Tromp. Deb waves to everyone and then goes to help serve food. Tromp walks up to Deb and she gives him a tray of food, accidentally brushing hands with him as she does. Upon this happening the two blush and giggle. The two are then shown sitting at a table together and talking. Tromp then offers Deb some of his food, (Spaghetti). Deb slurps a noddle and so does Tromp, and the two almost end up kissing until The Mole smacks his cane right between them, breaking the noodle and hitting the plate of spaghetti. Sauce and noodles hit Tromp and Deb and the two laugh before Tromp licks all the food off his face, making Deb laugh even more. Chef Meow is then shown cooking some more food when Fatty walks up to him and points to his growing stomach. Chef Meow sighs and tells him to wait, and in response to this, Fatty bite his arm. Chef Meow screams in pain and everyone (sans The Mole) turn and look at this. Charity and Cash rush over to stop this, but both stop when the food Chef Meow was cooking catches fire and then so does he and Fatty, Soon the building is on fire and everyone (sans The Mole again) is rushing for the exit. Cash is first to reach the door, but his horns catch in the doorway and he ends up stuck. Cadbury ends up running into him, followed by Charity, who is impaled on his quills. A still on fire Fatty then runs into them and all three catch on fire. Deb and Tromp freak out at this, but Tromp spots window and rushes towards it with Deb. Tromp leaps through the window with a crash and Deb goes to follow but before she can, The Mole is seen standing by the stoves which explode, and his cane is launches and impales Deb. Outside the building, Tromp lays on the ground, his head cut up and stabbed by glass. The episode ends with the soup kitchen exploding and a plate of burned spaghetti landing on the ground. End Tag "Helping Helps" Deaths # Chef Meow, Fatty, Cadbury and Cash all burn to death. # Charity is impaled on Cadbury's quills. # The Mole is killed in an explosion. # Deb is impaled by The Mole's cane. # Tromp's head is sliced and stabbed by glass. Injuries # Chef Meow is bitten by Fatty. Trivia * This episode shows that Deb has a crush on Tromp. * The episode titles is a play on the movie "Lady and The Tramp" and a scene in the episode also references the movie. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 73 Episodes